


Они были солнцем своего поколения

by Creeky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ?YL Vongola, Adult Vongola, Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Out of Character, у каждого свои тараканы в бошке
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: ...но каждое пламя рано или поздно тухнет.
Kudos: 3





	1. Копия

**Author's Note:**

> ок во1) лютый оос вероятно я переверну всех наизнанку во2) зарисовки в большинстве своем планируются без всякой высокорейтинговой штуки, но из-за одной в планах я влепила mature в3) будет пополняться когда меня торкнет
> 
> удачи спасибо за внимание

Тсунаеши падает. Падает медленно, но неизбежно, пытаясь замедлить приближение последнего дня своей жизни. Отчаянно цепляется за светлые воспоминания и те дни, когда можно было не думать, что сделать, чтобы завтрашний день Вонгола встретила без единой потери. Когда не нужно было стоять перед зеркалом, пытаясь вспомнить ту яркую улыбку. Когда Занзас казался самым страшным, а виски — самым вредным.

Тсунаеши трет переносицу, отрывая взгляд от документа. Вот, снова перед ним вопрос, дилемма. Отдать приказ об убийстве, или попытаться заключить союз? Истребить молодую, но растущую семью, или принять в Альянс? Сможет ли она перерасти Вонголу? Предаст? Станет верной частицей союза?

_Что мне выбрать?_

_«А чтобы решил он?»_

_Что мне делать?_

_«Поступай, как он»._

_Какую вести внешнюю политику?_

_«Продолжай его путь»._

_Как вести себя с другими?_

_«Как и подобает его полной копии»._

_А не пошел бы он к черту?_

_«Как ты смеешь такое говорить! Ты ведь Избранный, его преемник!»_

_А если я не хочу быть Избранным?_

_«Но ты должен. Ведь ты его копия. Ведь он выбрал тебя»._

_Я отказываюсь._

_«Ты не имеешь права»._

Тсунаеши поднимается с кресла и медленно подходит к балконной двери. Там, за стеклом, барабанит дождь. Коснувшись холодного стекла, Босс Вонголы наблюдает, как гнутся деревья под напором ветра.

Чувство падения не покидает его. Он что-то делает не так…

Но что?

Ведь он стремится обеспечить его друзьям долгую жизнь. Он убивает ради них. Он ставит подписи на истребление семей ради них. Он и лицемерит тоже ради них. Ради того, чтобы позволить им прожить еще немного. Чтобы они хоть чуть-чуть почувствовали себя твердо стоящими на земле подпольного мира.

_«Ты похож на него больше, чем думаешь»._

_Иди к черту._

_«Он тоже делал все ради друзей»._

_Иди к черту!_

_«Он тоже хотел изменить мир»._

_Я не хочу этого._

_«Нет, хочешь. Ведь ты — его копия. Ты обязан хотеть этого»._

_Я не собираюсь ничего изменять._

_«И не собирайся. Ты уже делаешь это»._

_Как мне остановиться?_

_«Не останавливайся. Не думай. Не смотри. Не слушай. Не говори ничего лишнего. Ты — как он. Ты и есть он. Просто иди его путем, это ведь проще, чем самому что-то делать, не так ли?»_

_Я не знаю его._

_«Не бойся. Мы тебе подскажем. Мы знаем. Доверься нам. Мы научим. Не думай. Так будет лучше»._

Тсунаеши смотрит на темные полосы дождя и открывает балкон. В комнату врывается холодный воздух, а звук дождя становится четче. Если приглядеться, можно различить легкий дымок со стороны. Наверное, это Хаято курит.

Мысли все больше одолевают его. Он ищет выход, ищет отчаянно, как последний лучик, последний шанс взлететь. Он ищет, уже давно зная ответ. Однако разум отказывается признавать это. Это трусливо и низко, это веет мазохизмом и пахнет смертью. Но дух Тсунаеши не может победить муштру Реборна. Разум Тсунаеши не может подняться над инстинктом делать то, что сказали. Мысли Тсунаеши не могут уничтожить слова, вбитые ему в голову Тимотео.

Он просто не может. Он опутан этим, как цепями. Он в клетке, прутья которой хрупки, как стекло и одновременно с этим прочны, как алмаз. Он просто не понимает… что эта клетка — его робкая надежда в правильности их слов.

_Кто я?_

_«Ты это он»._

_Что я?_

_«Ты его копия»._

_Зачем я нужен?_

_«Чтобы продолжить его путь»._

_Какой я?_

_«Добрый и светлый, самоотверженный и честный, верящий в возможность нового мира, желающий изменить все»._

_Но это ложь._

_«Это правда»._

_Я убивал._

_«Можно пожертвовать тысячей ради будущего миллионов»._

_А если будущего не будет?_

_«Будет. Ты его создашь»._

_Но я не хочу._

_«Хочешь. Этого хотел он. Этого хочешь ты. Он не успел. Ты успеешь»._

_Нет!_

_«Ради друзей. Ради убитых. Ради всеобщего блага»._

Тсунаеши кажется, будто он летит в пропасть. Он боится того, что ждет его в глубине черной дыры, куда его тянет все дальше и дальше. Ему кажется, что упав, он убьет в себе человека. Только вот… он не знает, что этот человек _давно мертв._


	2. Куколка

Хром смотрит в зеркало.

Зеркало старое, напольное и очень большое — где-то на две головы выше самой иллюзионистки. Оно облачено в красивую медную раму с завитушками, и стоит больше, чем Хром могла бы себе позволить.

В зеркале — хрупкая фигурка. Тонкая, как пергамент кожа, сквозь которую проступают синие вены, причудливой сетью покрывающие все тело. Большие глаза, фиолетовые, насыщенные, словно кто-то, не скупясь, плеснул туда краски.

Хром знает, что у нее очень красивые глаза. Бьянки когда-то вскользь заметила, что это глубокий фиолетовый, редкий цвет, и Хром вцепилась в эти слова, долго раздумывая над ними. Ведь у нее не просто красивые глаза.

Они редкие. Не такие, как у других. Особенные.

Жаль только, что всего один глаз настоящий. Тонкие пальцы лезут прямо в глазницу. Зеркало отражает пустоту. Хром видит аметист. Круглый. Красивый. Отличная замена, не так ли?

А если осторожно подкрасить уголки глаз, незаметна станет сеть морщинок.

Девушка смотрит на свои плечи — острые, хрупкие плечи, готовые проткнуть одежду и тонкими лезвиями выбраться к солнцу. Хром не помнит, как давно она загорала, да и не нужно ей это. Ведь она знает, что бледная кожа аристократична и красива. Она знает.

И пусть другие говорят глупости, что это нездоровая бледность! Хром знает, что у нее не кожа — фарфор. Хрупкий, красивый и дорогой. Молочно-нежный. Холодный. Могильный. _Мертвый._

Девушка медленно разжимает тонкие пальцы, и махровое мягкое полотенце скользит по ногам, опускаясь на белую плитку.

Да. Она красива. Красива именно той неживой, изящной, хотя самую капельку угловатой красотой.

_Куколка._

Девушка растягивает тонкие бледно-розовые губы в улыбке. Ей сложно, они словно скованы морозом, застывшие, непослушные. Но так даже лучше — можно весь день ходить с правильной улыбкой. Нежной, милой, доброй, и самую чуточку робкой. И никто не скажет, что она картонная.

Тонкая рука тянется за гребнем. Длинные, фиолетовые волосы мягким шелком падают на плечи, и Хром проводит по ним рукой. Они приятные на ощупь, ухоженные, пахнут лавандой. На проборе видна седина, но всего один щелчок убирает ее с глаз долой. У нее хорошие волосы, крепкие и густые. Так ей сказала Хару-чан. И это правда.

Да, она красива. Смотрите на нее, восхищайтесь ей! Носите ее на руках, бережно, ведь она — фарфор. Наряжайте ее в золото и серебро, осыпайте ее драгоценными камнями. Она — совершенна! Она — прекрасна!

Драгоценность.

Идеал.

Богиня.

Красивое украшение для Мукуро-самы, как будто брошь или трость. Похвастайся ею, ну же! _Смотри, какая у меня милая девочка._ Любуйся ей. Завидуй мне. А я сделаю все, чтобы она восхищала людей. Я утоплю ее в шелках, а вы смотрите на нее своими рыбьими глазенками, смотрите же!

Хром аккуратно кладет гребень на стеклянный туалетный столик. Берет нить жемчуга, настоящего, дорогого жемчуга, крупного, идеально ровного. Белоснежные камни подчеркивают ее тонкую шею, один из них мягко утопает в шейной впадинке между ключицами, прикрывая печать контракта.

Она поднимает взгляд на свое отражение.

Этот жемчуг слишком дорог для нее. Определенно.

Но и она — слишком дорога для них всех.


End file.
